Silberman-Robb WMD Commission
The Commission on the Intelligence Capabilities of the United States regarding Weapons of Mass Destruction. Existed from 2004 to May 2005 Website is here: http://www.wmd.gov/about.html Independence From the FAQ on the website: How independent is the Commission? While the members of the Commission were appointed by the President, it is a bipartisan Commission; one Co-Chairman is a Democrat and the other is a registered Republican, and the remainder of the Commission is similarly balanced in terms of political affiliation. The Commission relies upon the Executive Office of the President for administrative and technical support, and the Commission also has solicited (and will continue to solicit) the input and suggestions of Executive Branch policymakers concerning the capabilities of the U.S. Intelligence Community. With that said, the Commission alone will determine both the course of its inquiry and the content of its report. Commissioners Big shots * Chairman Charles S. Robb - Governor, Senate, Marines, USCA, Professor * Chairman Laurence H. Silberman - USCA, US Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court of Review, USAG, etc. * Richard C. Levin - Presidential Commissions, etc * John McCain - Navy, Congress, Senate * Henry S. Rowen - Institutions, DoD, NIC, Corporation, Bureau of the Budget * Walter B. Slocombe - DOD, CPA, Corporation * Admiral William O. Studeman (Ret.) - CIA, NSA, Corporation, Navy * Charles M. Vest - MIT, DOE, Presidential Committees * Judge Patricia Wald - International Criminal Tribunal, USCA * Lloyd Cutler - Corporation. Presidential commissions. * John Scott Redd - Navy, JCS, Corporation, CPA * Stewart Baker - Corporation, NSA, Dept of Education, USSC, UCA , etc * Brett Gerry - Corporation, USSC, USCA * Michael Leiter - USSC, Navy, Assist. US Attorney Staff *John Antonitis - DIA *Shelley Lea Bennett - Army, JCS *James Bruce - CIA, DCI Foreign Denial and Deception Committee *Belinda Canton - CIA DI *Thomas Chappell - Corporation *Felix J. Ciarlo - Corporation, Army, DCSOPS *Elbridge Colby - CPA, State Dept *Sean J. Coleman - Naval Intelligence, DIA, ONI, NIMA, JCS, SECDEF office *Jeffrey Cooper - DOE, USACDA, corporation *Dylan Cors - CIA , NSA, corporation *Michael R. Davis - NSA, DCI *Sean Davis - UN IRC *Marsha Dimel - NSC *Sarah Erwin - CIA, NRO *Andrew Fialdini - DIA, Iraq Survey Group *Dan Flynn - CIA, DI *Kenneth Geide - FBI *Irvin Gray - Navy *Kate Heinzelman - intern *John Hoffman - CIA, NRO *Joseph Holthaus - CIA *Will Hopkins - NGIA *Paul Johnson - CIA *Art Jones - Navy, Naval Intelligence, DIA, HUMINT *James C. King - Army, Corporation, NIMA, JCS, CENTCOM, NSA *Timothy Kochman - DISA *Carl Kropf - DIA, Army *Philip Kunsberg - CIA, DoD, DOE, LANL *Thomas Lehrman - State Dept, Corporation *Scott Levinson - NRO SIGINT MASINT, Air Force *Justin Longcor - Corporation *Jerry McEntire - DIA MASINT, Air Force *Laurence McQuillan - Reuters, USA Today *Robert Morean - CIA, Navy JAG *Mike Munson - DIA, NRO *Peter Murray - FBI *Dennis Nagy - DIA/OSD *Julia Nesheiwat - US Centcom, CPA CJT7 *Gordon Oehler - CIA *William Piekney - CIA, DO *Lois Ponikvar - CIA *Glenn D. Preston - NRO (National Reconnaissance Office) *John Quattrocki - CIA, FBI *Doreen Romero - Miscellaneous *Steven Schanzer - DIA, CIA *Andrew Shepard - CIA / State Dept *Teresa L. Smetzer - CIA *Kelley Brooke Snyder - CIA *Suzanne Spaulding - CIA *Michael Stransky - DOE *Robert Surrette - CIA *Patrick T. Toohey - Navy SEAL / Special Ops *Monica Trachsel - FBI *Marc Viola - Air Force / DIA *Samuel Visner - NSA *Nancy Wheeler - CIA / DOD *Will Wilber - Marines *Edward Wittenstein - Institutes *Shirley Woodward - CIA *Donald Wurzel - Navy Feith Doug Feith claims it disproves certain myths... related to administration 'pressure' on 'intelligence analysts' http://www.dougfeith.com/facts_3.html MYTH #3: PRESSURE ON CIA To bolster the case for war against Saddam, did my Pentagon office or other administration policy officials pressure intelligence analysts to change their reporting? " .... . The Silberman-Robb WMD Commission, in its unanimous March 2005 report, concluded: * "Intelligence analysts universally asserted that in no instance did political pressure cause them to skew or alter any of their analytical judgments." * "It was the paucity of intelligence and poor analytical tradecraft, rather than political pressure, that produced the inaccurate pre-war intelligence assessments. " question: does this exact language leave out anything that might be related to the habbush letter situation? what about intelligence workers who were not analysts? what is an 'administration policy official'? does that mean any member of the administration? question: is this in direct contradiction of suskind's claims about what went on with the Murray report on his talks (thru intermediary) with Naji Sabri in New York? did the Silberman-Robb commission know anything about that?